


Knock Me Down for a Six

by Miss_Amby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: Aziraphale could spend a long time looking over Crowley, mainly his lower half.





	Knock Me Down for a Six

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Body Language" by Queen

If Crowley ever knew, he would smile that sneaky demon smile and mutter something in his ear about it being ‘lustful’ and ‘didn’t know you had it in you Angel’.  He would then probably pin him up against a bookshelf and snog him six ways til Sunday before dragging him to the recently cleaned off bed upstairs.

 

Over the centuries he had know Crowley was handsome, but it wasn’t until the later half of the 20th century that he finally understood the phrase ‘sex on legs’.  Unlike himself, Crowley always tried to stay on the top of fashion, saying how it made temptations easier if people weren’t saying he looked out of date. There was a time when they had matched in styles with lace and velvet, silk and fine wools.  It was around the 1940s or ‘50s when Aziraphale found what he liked and stayed with it.  

 

A few decades after that Crowley found leather pants.  And not just leather pants, tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination.  Angels, Fallen Angels included, were sexless unless they put forth the effort and Aziraphale could tell that Crowley was putting in the effort.

 

It almost wasn’t fair! He looked so amazing to watch walking with his long legs seeming to go all directions but in reality they were moving in a graceful way.  Legs lead into thighs that were tight muscles under the layer of material. He sometimes wondered what they looked like not covered by that layer of material and instead were being touched by his hands.

 

His ass though…

 

Aziraphale could probably write poems about it if his mind didn’t get all mushy when looking at it.  It was just so….well there was the poetry problem again, there just weren’t words to describe it. He loved to watch it though, with the combination of what he was calling Crowley’s “come fuck me” hips it was a sight.  Even better when they were drunk and Crowley wasn’t coherent enough to call him out on his staring as the demon swaggered around while ranting about whatever topic was on his mind.

 

No, if Crowley knew what he was thinking it would end in a very messy human way.  Probably with damage to his favorite coat too. No, it was better to keep all the carnality thoughts in his own head until Crowley took the lead.

 

He knew the demon had to be close to cracking.  With all the looks Aziraphale was giving the demon he knew that Crowley was giving them back.  It was...endearing to catch those moments of Crowley focusing a bit too long on his mouth or watching his hands when he was knitting, as if wondering what they would be like somewhere else.  

 

Best to let the one who had spent millennia tempting take the first step. He knew for sure that if Crowley asked he would be able to say with certainty that the demon wasn’t moving too fast for him anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Good Omens, Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett have that honor.
> 
> Thanks to my sisters for proofreading, really wish I could have made the comment "bounce a quarter off of it" work.


End file.
